


The Mermaid

by Quandisa



Series: Fairy Tales for Lesbians [8]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Lesbian Character, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: A sailor has lived a life on the sea and has only one thing left to make her life complete.





	The Mermaid

A great sailor of the sea settle on a rocky crag in a house she filled with her adventures. Alone, her only company was at the pub, and her little dog. Everyday she’d walk her pup morning, noon, and evening down on the shore below her house. 

One evening her dog ran off into the mouth of a deep cut in the cliff where the sea crawled up over the beach. Basking in the fiery glow of the sun was a mermaid with glittery aqua scales and eyes the color of a distant sea. The old sailor fell in love with that sea and was determined to have her.

So every day she slept, and stayed on the beach watching for the return of the salty maiden. The spray crusted her clothes, as the moon grew and shrunk many times. It was the heat of summer before her patience was rewarded.

There was a terrible storm driving the surf up to her perch, and surely it would flood. Her pup was left indoors, while she hunkered down in the crag of the rock. The rolling waves, and thunder reminded her of many a grand adventure in her youth. Memories warmed her, and soon she was lost them, chasing phantasm of what was and might have been until the waves boxed her in and claimed her legs. Cursing, she battled her way out against the pull of the waves with her third leg, but it was too strong. It slipped under feet, tripping her and dragging her from the liquid sand. The icy grip stole her breath. A life at sea demanded a death at sea. Her only regret was missing her sea maiden.

Just as she ceased her struggle, something wrapped around her middle and pushed her up. Seaweed didn't behave like that. Breathing the surface she first swallowed brine instead of air. The water became weaker and gravity pulled down until the beach was under her. Coughing her lungs have out, her waist was released. But instead of getting her breath back, she whipped around and snagged whatever saved her. It felt like a body. A slick, nude form with the gentle curves of a female. She pulled the form closer, so she could see her savior.

Lightning illuminated the sky revealed the enchanting eyes who had already cast their spell once.

Her mermaid cried, "Release me! Release me or you will drown!"

"Never! Never again will I let you go. I've waited a whole year to see you again."

"The storm is getting worse!"

“I can’t let you go until you promise to meet me again!” The skin under her sleeves were slippery, the water pulsing around them didn’t improve her grip. 

“Please! The water!”

“Damn the water! I’ll hold us both down until I can drag you into my tub!”

“Fine! Fine! I’ll come back!”

“Tomorrow night!”

“The beach will be trashed!”

“Promise!” A wave hit them both, pushing them into the sand.

“Fine! Fine! After sunset! But you have to be alone!”

“If you don’t come I’ll hunt you down!”

“I will! I will! Let me go!”

With the sea maiden’s word secure, the sailor released her into the surf, and dragged herself up and back into her home above the ocean. The cold laid her low and while she rested, she didn’t sleep. Evening came, but her bones made her slower to move. It was later than she liked when she reached the beach. 

At first it looked abandoned. The washed up wreckage of the tempest littered the sand. Still she moved to the rocks before the cut in the cliff. A voice baid her to stop.  Peeking out from a stone was the mermaid, trying to stay hidden.

“You came back,” the sailor said with awe.

“You forced me to! What madness hast you so bewitched that Death is no deterrent?”

“Death is the default state. Life if a fickle witch. I wish a union with the sea itself!”

“You’ve swallowed sea water! The ocean would devour you whole and grind your bones!”

“I know. I wanted to live and die with the sea. But now I can marry you and be married to the sea for a brief time and complete my life!” 

The maiden snarled, and flicked her tail. 

“Is that what you want? A fatal union?”

“Yes!”

“So be it.” Her slender arm reach forward. “Give me your hand.”

The old sailor placed her palm into the mermaid’s. Her whole arm was twisted, yanked, and fangs sliced through the veins. Hot, thick blood flowed freely down into the sand, over the maid’s chin. The pain knocked her to her knees. 

The mermaid rose on new legs, and helped her up.

“I will warn you this. Never follow me to the sea on the black moon.”

“Never,” swore the sailor, who stared in awe at the otherworldly beauty before her. The mermaid walked the sailor shamelessly up the bluff to the house. Away from the eyes of the town their relationship kept them warm for many years, but it always bothered her when her wife would slipped out of her bed on the new moon.

It finally became too much and she grabbed her cane, checked on her pup, and followed her ageless beauty down to the sand. The moonless night made if all very perilous, the stones cut her hand as she tripped on the slick.  

Blindly, she followed the lapping waves, listening for a change in the constant song. The beach curved away and under a slice in the underbelly of the rock. The waves were shorter here. Waiting was her siren who reached forward and pressed her head to her breast and soothed her wife’s brow. The surf roared in their ears, so words were lost.

The maiden kissed her deeply, and helped the water remove the sailor’s clothes. It was dizzyingly passionate, and the old woman couldn’t understand why she had never been allowed to come down here on such a night. Her wife slipped under the waves between her knees and searched long and hard for the pearl she kept hidden in her clam. 

There the sailor floated in a haze of bliss that warmed the water as it rose over her shoulders. She fancied she could see the stars as she grew closer to heaven. 

In the morning there was no sign of the sailor and her wife. The sea was laced with foam and a cane was found trapped under some rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed a little Celtic with a little German and made dis. Mermaids don't have happy ends. You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself to keep this fairy tale like.


End file.
